


Storm

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: A moment much, much later on.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> General premise of this is that they are in a relationship and living together much later on in their lives. :)
> 
> Lunarium - I saw the prompt "silent night" and decided to take that literally. ;) I hope you'll enjoy something steamy with your faves!

Hand clamped over his mouth. Long bony fingers digging into his cheek.

Reynir screws his eyes shut tight and groans. It's muffled.

The wind outside is louder than he is.

He can feel Lalli's breath on the back of his neck, hot warmth grazing his skin as Lalli gasps, as he rocks into him, as he holds him. 

Lalli had said he wanted him to stay quiet, as quiet as possible – though he hadn't put it that way, exactly.

So. Reynir tries, and Lalli makes up for the rest. 

As that hand muffles and grasps, Reynir finds – he doesn't mind.


End file.
